


dark doom honey, i'll follow you

by softshocks



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/F, Orpheus & Eurydice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softshocks/pseuds/softshocks
Summary: Begone from your embrace / she will return here, if you do / Do not turn around, Orpheus the Brave / Eurydice is right behind you





	

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOH tiny jeongmi #1, title from I Follow You by Lykke Li! SHOUT OUT TO EMAIL-CHAN (ETERNAL_MOOMOO) FOR DOING THIS TINY JEONGMI PROJECT WITH MEEEEE

**_act i: orpheus_ **

They called her _Orpheus_ , the moment Jeongyeon picks up a lyre and plays the most beautiful tune - so beautiful the gods cried, the gods cried and blessed her family when she asked them to all stay healthy.

They called her _Orpheus the Honorable,_ when Jeongyeon played and asked the gods to bless the county’s crops, and the gods cried when she played her lyre and they blessed her county with crops that could last them three lifetimes.

They called her _Orpheus_ _the Handsome_ , when Jeongyeon played for the nymphs and they fell in love with her, offering Jeongyeon wreaths of the rarest flowers and the rarest shells. No one could resist Jeongyeon, with her beautiful voice and her beautiful face and her beautiful fingers - not even Aphrodite can look away from Jeongyeon, _Orpheus the Handsome._

Eurydice calls Jeongyeon _Orpheus, my love_ , when Jeongyeon plays pieces that had made both the heavens and the earth stop with awe, on the night of their wedding. Eurydice calls her _Orpheus, my love,_ when they first kiss as wife and wife.

The other titles are useless, Jeongyeon reckons. She plays music that make gods cry but Eurydice calling her _my love_ is the sound she can listen to, for the rest of her life.

 

**_act ii: eurydice_ **

They called her _Eurydice_ , the moment Mina was born to her mother from Apollo deep in the woods, the trees bending to her, bowing to her, welcoming her into the world.

They called her _Eurydice the Beautiful,_ when Mina had been crowned the queen of the forest nymphs. Her mother had created a crown from the forest’s deep red flowers, and the birds sang for her.

They called her _Eurydice the Stoneheart_ , when Mina had been persistently wooed by Orpheus. The handsome Greek girl played endless tunes for her that had made her heart melt. She’d fallen in love with Orpheus the moment she sang the tune of the gods for Mina, though it was absolutely adorable that _Orpheus the Handsome_ blushes at the smallest hints of reciprocation.

Orpheus calls Mina _Eurydice, my sun and stars,_ plays a tune that showed Mina how much Orpheus loves her, how much Mina loves Orpheus. The entire world fell in love with Orpheus but Mina loves her more than the rest of the realms of the living and dead combined.

 

**_act iii: eurydice, gone_ **

She becomes Mina, _Eurydice, the dead queen_ too soon and the realms of the living, dead and even the high gods on Olympus resonate with the pain of Jeongyeon, _Orpheus, the widow_.

Too soon a widow, they shake their head and listen to Jeongyeon’s endless wails, a tune still that carries in the wind and the entire world weeps with her.  

 

_Travel to the Underworld to find her,_

the nymphs cry,

_And bring her back, your lover_

 

_I will travel to the Underworld to find her,_

Jeongyeon, _Orpheus_ sings,

_and bring her back, my lover_

 

**_act iv: orpheus, here_ **

Jeongyeon becomes _Orpheus the Brave_ when she trudges to the underworld and beckons to the queens Hades and Persephone, sings so beautifully Cerberus is put to sleep after a millennium. They look kindly upon her, with immortal hearts molten hot at Jeongyeon’s song, grants the life of Mina under one condition:

 

 _You must not look back_ ,  
_For forty days of travel_

Hades says.

 _It will send her here_ ,  
_The death clinging to her spirit to unravel_

 

_Begone from your embrace  
_ _She will return here, if you do,_

Persephone continues.

 _Don’t turn around, Orpheus the Brave  
__Eurydice is right behind_ _you_

 

And so Jeongyeon travels forty days, not a sound from Mina who is to be trailing her every step to the realm of the living. Hades will not trick her, the Queen of the Underworld too kind for that.

Daylight washes over her, she smiles and sings and everything is beautiful again.

Then she looks back, to see Mina’s beautiful face - one of which she has not seen for forty days but trust Jeongyeon that Mina is the sole occupant of her mind.

Mina weeps, still under the darkness of the Underworld’s gate, darkness swirling at her feet and consuming her completely.

This earns Jeongyeon the title: _Orpheus the Fool._

 

 **act v:** **_orpheus, alone_ **

Jeongyeon could have pacified these mad women, could have sung them to sleep - could have sung them to bend to her will, to leave her alone.

She, however, does not.

Mina, like always, is the sole occupant of her mind. Mina, _Eurydice,_ her sun and stars. Jeongyeon refuses to sing until she and Mina are reunited and this is a way. There are so many ways but this is the one at hand, this is the one that is nipping at her heel.

Dionysus had always _hated_ her for her lyre. He can have it, if he wants.

The mad women tear _Orpheus the Lame_ into pieces.

 

 **act vi:** **_orpheus and eurydice, together_ **

Their reunion is as sweet as it can be in the Underworld, under the watchful eyes of Hades and Persephone.

Jeongyeon weeps, kneeling to the ground and embracing Mina, _Eurydice, her sun and stars_ . Solid and real, now that they were dead. _Orpheus the Remorseful_ buries her face into Mina’s bosom, apologies tumbling from her lips like river water skipping over stone.

 

_Do not apologize, my moon and sky  
_ _Together we have lived in all realms_

Mina sings, fingers combing Jeongyeon’s hair

_Devour me with your eyes, my love  
_ _I am not to be anywhere else_

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted them to end up together, okay? I am incapable of fully angsting jeongmi. I love them too much.
> 
> This is just my take on the story, tweaking a bit of the original story and the characters. I gave Eurydice some back story and such, but this is a pretty orpheus!jeong-centric fic. I even added a small poetry section for something new there - I didn't have a mythology book with me so I just messed around and made my own!!!
> 
> Also fuck u plato I can make orpheus!jeong brave


End file.
